


Alpha Spikes by Starbeast [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Alpha Spikes by Starbeast<br/>original text here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/390961/chapters/641512</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Spikes by Starbeast [Podfic]

**Title** : Alpha Spikes  
**Author** : Starbeast  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : AU. Alphas are like royalty and are offered their choice of any age eighteen-and-up virgin Omega for each year's heat season, as a 'thank-you' to all they've done for their compounds throughout the year. Derek is an Alpha and...yeah, Stiles. Stiles is an Omega. And still a virgin. In every way. And he's just turned eighteen. This...is not his day.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/390961/chapters/641512)  
**Length** 6:32:00  
Download Link: [ part 1 here right click](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Alpha%20Spikes%20\(Part%201\)%20by%20Starbeast.mp3), [ part 2 here right click](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Alpha%20Spikes%20\(Part%202\)%20by%20Starbeast.mp3)

[ audiobook here right click](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012090402.zip)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alpha Spikes [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657519) by [Birddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birddi/pseuds/Birddi)




End file.
